Little Leo
by Curious2Curiouser
Summary: After a battle with a monster has left Leo the size of 2 and half inches, his best friends Piper Jason, Annabeth, and Percy are going to take care of him. Powerless, defenseless, and above else scared, Leo will have to rely on them for more things that he cares to. Also, Leo worries that whether his friends will see him as their friend in need, or just another problem. Review pls!
1. Chapter 1 - A mission Begins

Leo's pov

Not gonna lie, my day was going great. Had a great breakfast with my friends, had a nice bath, Percy was helping me with my sword fighting techniques, then after, Percy, Annabeth, and I just mostly played video games. All and all, it was a pretty chill day for me, until we went on a stupid mission to kill a lizard monster thingy and its breathe shrunk me... I should probably back track. Just so I can calm myself down.

It was nightfall, we heard that some kind of monster was killing mortals in the city. Jason and Piper have gotten an apartment in New york, so me, Percy, and Annabeth met up with them at the park where most of the killings were.

Percy, Annabeth, and I didn't wait long for them to show up.

"Hey," Jason yelled at us. He and Piper came running towards our direction. We haven't seen these two for about three months after they moved into an apartment together. Not going to lie, it kind of... bothered me. We were suppose to be an awesome butt kicking crew together, all of us, hanging out, having fun, being a family. I mean, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and the other demigods at camp half blood are awesome, but... I went on my first quest with these guys, we saved the world together. We've been through a crap load of crap together.

"Yo, earth to Leo," Jason is in front of me, he has been in calling my name. All eyes are on me. "You okay, man?" Jason bro hugged me, and then Piper.

"Yeah," I said. Jeez, I must of been in some deep thought. "I'm just, you know a little tired, thats all. Percy really put me through the ringer during sword practice."

"Percy, I told you not to go to hard on him." Annabeth said to Percy. Percy had a goofy smile on his face.

"Well, its not fun unless I put him through his paces, and besides its not like I trashed him... to hard." Percy replied. Annabeth punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"You're hopeless seaweed brain." We all laughed. Annabeth turned to Jason and Piper "Anyway, you guys, what of this monster that is attacking people."

"Well I got word from a few nymphs that live around here in the park that some kind a monster has been eating a few people who visit the park, Piper looked at the recent missing reports and people that the nymphs described seem to add up." Jason said.

"Thats terrible, I can't wait to give this monster a Leo style whooping." I said enthusiastically.

"So how many monsters are we talking about here?" Annabeth asked.

"The nymph just saw one, but who knows, there might be more. Thats why I decided to call you guys, don't want to run into trouble to big for us to handle." Jason said.

"Jeez so all that it takes for us to hangout is a monster problem now?" I blurted out. All eyes on me now. Damn it, I made it sound so, so cry baby. Saw the looks on Jason and Piper's faces, a hint of guilt and _really, you're saying that. _Quickly, I shifted focus, "So where did you guys say the monster or monsters were at?"

"Nymphs mentioned a bridge or a tunnel." Jason said. We followed Jason to a bridge parkers can walk under. While we were walking we talked, like old times. Percy, Annabeth, and Jason were having their own conversation about Jason and Piper's apartment and what they were doing over the three months, playing catch up.

Piper threw one arm around me and started rubbing my head, making my hair messier then it alrighty was. Piper has always been my big sister, I know that sometimes I annoy the living crap out of her, but we've told each other over and over again how much we thought each other as siblings and we meant it every time. I didn't have any real family when my mother died, but that changed when I met Beauty Queen and Superman. They started dating and I sort of felt like a third wheeler, but they reassured me that they will always have time for me.

"So, whats been going on, Leo." Piper said.

"Not much, I've been working on some new projects, Percy has been teaching me some new moves, Annabeth has been trying to get me to learn, disgusting." We both laughed. Annabeth heard what I said and death stared at me. I immediately stopped laughing, but Piper laughed even more.

"Hey, Leo, are you okay? You've been strangely quiet. And you and quiet are a weird combination." Piper continued. I managed a smile. After that I didn't say anything. "Okay,"

Piper stopped me for a moment, while the others continued walking. "Something is obviously up, now you're either gonna tell me or I'm going to charmspeak it out of you." She was kidding about the whole charmspeak thing, she knows her boundaries, but the look on her face indicated that she was worried.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About..."

"Piper, can I ask you a question and can you be honest with me?"

"Of course, shoot."

"Are you and Jason tired of me?"

"What?"

"You and Jason, you guys barely hang out with us since you've gotten an apartment, and then nothing... no calls no visits, are we even still friends are what?" Piper had a surprised look on her face. Crap, did that come out to weird. Probably, but thats how I was feeling. I felt neglected.

"Leo... um, I, we-" Piper was interrupted by Annabeth:

"Hey you guys, what's the hold up?"

"Nothing! Were coming," Piper shouted back. She then turned to me. "Leo, how about we talk after the mission okay?"

We continued to walk until we were at the bridge. Since it was night it was really dark. Luckily a built these tiny flying lanterns that illuminate the whole area around us. We walked under the bridge, all of our weapons drawn but no sign of trouble, until we ran into a giant lizard. Literally, it was a giant purple and green lizard. About the size of a small car.

"**Well, what do we have here? A few lost demigods?"** It talked almost snake like, didn't over exaggerate its S's. **"Well I guess you can't be lost because you already have your weapons out, guess you're lookin for me aye? Well soon you're gonna wish you hadn't!"** A giant lizard tongue slide out of its mouth, immediately lashing towards us, but Percy was on it, he sliced the tongue with Riptide. A pile of purple goo splat all over Percy.

The overgrown lizard didn't even winced, like it didn't hurt. **"Ooh, I like it when my meals have a little fight in them. I miss that feeling, all I've been doing is eating mortal after mortal, they didn't even see what hit them."** It slide its tongue from side to side of its mouth. **"This is going to be good, I haven't had Demigod in a while!"**

Off that, the tongue healed, shot out, sliding against the ground coming straight towards me, I tried to act, but it was way too fast. It wrapped around both my legs and like that, ask fast as it came, I was gone. The lizard, with me runaway. I was dragged into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lizard Breathe

**Leo's pov**

Out of the bridge, into the wide area of the park. The tongue releases me. I still had my hammer, I was about to totally show this overgrown gecko why you never mess with Leo Valdez, but of course with my luck, something else had to happen.

The monster spouts a strange blue gas out of its mouth. It smelled so freakin bad. It covered me and I felt, so much pain, surging all around me. Is this what it feels like to be burned? I couldn't take it anymore, I dropped my hammer and I keeled over, dropping to the ground. I yelled due to the intense pain, waving all over my body. It was just, just too much. I wanted it to stop, I wanted my family to come and save me.

I could hear the monster laugh. My vision was getting hazy, but could make out a scene I really wanted to see. Suddenly a flash of lightning that came from behind hits the stupid lizard who yells in pain. It turns ready for a fight. It charges in the direction of where(i'm guessing Jason) was. My vision became more and more hazy by the second. I could hear my friends shouting. I laid on the ground staring up at the clear night sky. Into my few I see two figures knelt next to me, I'm guessing Piper and Annabeth.

Piper shakes me. "Leo," Her voice seemed to get deeper and deeper . "...LEO...LEO...LEOO!" The voice faded away.

Black. Nothing but darkness.

I pop my eyes back open. My vision is clear. I was on a couch. I looked around. I was in an apartment. Piper and Jason's apartment. I remember, I was with them when they were looking at apartments. It was a really big space, really luxurious almost. I was on one of the three couches that are in the living room.

"Hey, you're awake," I heard near by. I was still a little out of it, but I lifted my body upward and saw Percy and Annabeth sitting on one of the couches. Annabeth was asleep, head on Percy's shoulder. "Annabeth, Leo's awake." Annabeth woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey buddy," she said."How are you feeling?" In truth, better, but I still felt some pain on my body, and weirdly, I felt, well, I felt strange, like something was off.

"I'm feeling pain, what about you?" I said.

"Percy, did you give him enough nectar?" Annabeth said to her boyfriend. Percy looked confused by the question.

"I think so?" Percy said unsure.

"Did you give him more when we got back from the park?"

"Oh! That was what I was suppose to do." Annabeth facepalmed, then hit Percy. I couldn't help but laugh, but it hurt.

"How in hades could you forget that!"

"Sorry, I was busy getting that weird lizard goo stuff out of my hair."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Leo!"

"Sorry, Leo, really man that was completely stupid of me." I could tell he meant it and that he felt guilty.

"Its okay bro, its not like hot stuff like me needs it." I got up, felt a little pain while doing so..

"Woah hold on there hot stuff, take it easy."

"I'm fine Perc, just- woah!"

"What's wrong?" Annabeth said.

"Thats weird, I was in pain, now-now I'm not. Weird. Thats a good sign right?"

"Wow, I guess you really didn't need it." Percy said. Annabeth didn't look so convinced, I could still see worry on her face. They both got up.

I looked down at my waste. My toolbelt was missing. "Hey, where's my belt?"

"We took it off. We wanted you to be as comfy as possible." Annabeth said.

"Where did Piper and Jason go?" I asked.

"Shopping." Percy started. "They went to go get food. about 20 minutes ago, they should be back anytime now... woah." Percy stared at me as if I was going to burst into flames any second.

"What?" Percy's face was filled with shock. Annabeth looked at me then realized that something was wrong.

"Come closer, Leo." I did, and, and I started to freak out! Percy and Annabeth were taller than me, I mean more taller than me before.

"What the in the gods! How did you guys get so much taller!?"

"Leo, I don't we got taller, I think you just shrunk!" Annabeth said surprised. No way, that cannot be true! What in hades is going on here?

"No, no way, thats impossible!" I said.

"Well we kind of live impossible." Percy laughed.

"This is not funny! I was alrighty short before! This isn't fair! How is this happening?"

"Did the Lizard do this? Think Leo, did the creature do something to you?" Annabeth asked concerned. I immediately remembered the smelly blue gas the Lizard spout out. I told them.

"Annabeth, does any of this sound familiar?" Percy asked.

"No, I never seen that creature before tonight or heard of any monster that spits out magical blue gas that makes people shorter." The door opened, Piper and Jason came in with groceries.

"Hey Leo, you're awake." Jason said happily. "Hey, I brought your favorite chips and soda-"

"AWW!" I suddenly yelled in pain. It just came out of no where. I continued to scream, the pain was getting worse. I wrapped my own arms around myself. Annabeth and Percy put their own hands on me, not knowing what else to do. Jason and Piper dropped the groceries and ran towards me.

"Leo! Leo! What's wrong?" Annabeth said.

"It- it hurts!" I yelled. I couldn't stand any longer, I fell to my knees, arms still wrapped around myself. My four friends standing over me. It was too much, My eyes began tearing up. Crying.

"What's going on!? Leo!" Jason said.

"Leo! Oh gods, what do we do!?" Piper said. Then it began... I could feel my body...shrinking.


	3. Chapter 3 - Two inchesand a half

**Leo's pov**

The pain was fading, but this was way scarier. My four friends formed a circle around me. I was just in the middle shrinking away. They were talking so fast, panicking, not knowing what to do. They were probably more terrified than me.

"You guys! Whats going on, I'm shrinking!" I cried out. Everything was getting bigger and bigger by the second, now I was the size of a small kitten.

"What do we do!?" Piper screamed. "We have to do something!" I continued to shrink till...stop! I was done. My eyes were closed. It was dead silent. I was scared to open them, to look up and see how much smaller I have become. How small was I? Dollsize? Antsize? Have I become no bigger than a speck?

"Leo... are you okay?" I heard Piper's voice. "Leo, please... just please open your eyes, honey." Such a sweet calming voice. It gave me enough courage to opened them. It was at their feet. Small, tiny. Thier legs went up for miles and miles. All of them, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, and Jason they just-just stared down at me, which me feel more tiny then I alrighty felt. Thier intense stares made me feel like I was under a microscope.

"Leo?" Percy said.

"...Yes?"

"Your...so small, bro."

"Well no shit!"

"Maybe we should get him on the counter so he can at least be eye level." Jason suggested.

"Sounds good. Leo, I'm going to pick you up, is that alright?' Piper said. I nodded. She knelt down and put down a hand. Me nervous, I hesitated. This was just too weird and scary. "Its okay Leo, I won't drop you, I promise." I nodded and walked on her hand. "Wow, that feels...new."

I was lifted up in the air slowly. Piper was being really careful not to drop me. She carried me to the kitchen, the others followed. She put me on the counter. Wasn't eye level but at least i wasn't looking up a skyscraper legs anymore. The others still looked down at me. It made me very uneasy.

"Okay, Leo, I'm going to say something and don't get mad, but... you are just absolutely, incredibly super cute!" Piper proclaimed. I blushed.

"Piper..." I managed. This was embarrassing.

"Sorry, sorry, I know this is serious, but, great gods, you are just so freakin adorable. I'm going to get a camera later and just take as many pics as I can."

"Piper..."

"Yeah, yeah I know, I should probably stop."

"Thank you. Now then, HOW IN HADES I'M I GOING TO GET BACK TO NORMAL!" Annabeth took out her smartphone, it wasn't really a smartphone, it was the really smart computer that the one really really smart guy gave her. I totally forgot his name, but whatever. The phone scanned me.

"This reminds me of that one time a few years ago when I was turned into a guinea pig." Percy said with a smile. Jason, Piper, and I had confusing looks on our faces. Percy noticed it. "Long story..."

"Your two and a half inches, Leo." Annabeth said.

"Two inches!" I yelled.

"...and a half." Annabeth said, as if that little piece of info would make me feel better.

"Two inches of cute." Piper said also trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah, you're really cute, bro." Percy added in.

"Okay stop, just stop." I said.

"I mean it, You look like a cute little doll." Okay that comment kind of hurt. I didn't want to feel more downsized then I alrighty am.

"Annabeth, does the computer say anything about the shrinking?" Jason asked.

"Well, the lizard monster we faced is called a _moneya _and its a rare monster. It has the ability to shrink its victims with its gas."

"Can it be reversed." I asked. Annabeth looked at me like she was going to tell me some bad news.

"It lasts for about 3 months." No way, she did not just say that!

"3 months! I can't be this small for 3 months!" This couldn't be happening.

"I'm sorry Leo." She took her index finger and started to rub my head. I would have protested if it didn't feel so good, strange because head rubs usually didn't feel this good.

"Is there anyway to reverse it faster? Can we ask a few gods for some help?" Jason asked.

"It says that not even gods can reverse it. The monster was originally created by Titans way way back. The Gods sent heroes to capture the creatures and lock them up. But tomorrow we can ask around." Annabeth lifted me up with two fingers and placed me on her hand. "You'll need a safe place to stay. I'm scared of taking you to camp because the other campers might want to mess with you or see you."

"He can stay with us." Piper and Jason said at the exact same time. That made me feel better. That they wanted to so desperately help me.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Of course!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah, just the three of us like old times... beside the fact that your two inches tall." Jason said.

"And a half." I said. We all started laughing. Who knows this might not be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4 - Arrangments

**Piper's pov**

I couldn't help but think about what Leo said at the park. The hurt in his words ringed me with guilt. Leo must of felt so neglected, so abandoned. After Leo's mother died, nobody in his family would except him, he had to bounce from foster home to foster home, trapped in the system, nobody wanting him. Then he met me and Jason and we become friends. Me and Jason started dating and I knew Leo felt...out of place, like a third wheel, but I enjoyed his company.

I told him he was the little brother I always wanted. I was alone just like him even though I had my father, he was always out doing his acting. I longed for a friend just to talk to and to hang with. Me and Jason just kinda wanted to get away from it all. After the war we wanted to try something new. Feel a little normal.

Gods, I'm so stupid. Leo must of felt abandoned all over again but this is my chance to make it up. I was carrying him on my shoulder, him holding on. We were on our way to the bathroom, Leo had to go.

"Leo, you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little pissed that Percy made that doll comment."

"Oh, well I'm sure he meant nothing by it. You know Percy, never really knows what is appropriate to say."

"Yeah...he should of said I looked like a badass action figure." Leo laughed afterwards, but I could tell that he was feeling down, and that doll comment didn't help one bit. It probably made him feel smaller than he was already feeling. Poor guy. We entered the bathroom.

"Okay, now how are we going to do this?" I said. I looked at the toilet. "I don't want you using the toilet, you might slip and fall in."

"This is such a cool looking bathroom." Leo said. "Look at that shower, wonder how many times you Jason have made out in it." I blushed.

"Leo!"

"Hey, I can probably pee in the sink?"

"How about no."

"Where else am I suppose to-"

"Fine! As gross as it is, just pee directly in the sink." I placed Leo in the sink. I turned around to give him his privacy.

"Um."

"Yeah."

"Can you leave the room please."

"Why?"

"I can't go with you standing there."

"Its not like I'm looking at you."

"Piper."

"Fine fine, i'm going." I left and closed the door.

"Piper." Jason called for me. I came into the living room. Jason, Percy, and Annabeth were there.

"Good you're here, where's Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"Potty break." I answered. "Whats going on?"

"We were just talking about Leo living here. I Iris messaged a Hephaestus cabin member and told them about Leo's situation, they are building a mini house for Leo, every in his size, everything he needs."

"Like a..."

"A dollhouse." Percy said, trying to contain his laughter. "Leo Valdez is going to live in a dollhouse."

"Percy, don't you think you can be just a little more sensitive towards this subject. I mean that doll comment to made earlier hurt Leo's feels."

"Really, how do you-"

"He told me, he was trying to sound like it was nothing, but I can tell it hurt. The look on his face when you said it told it all as well."

"Oh...gosh, I'm sorry." Percy felt bad I can tell. The last thing he was trying to do was make Leo feel lower than he was already feeling. I sighed.

"Its okay, I just think we should be more sensitive around him. We shouldn't make him feel worse about himself, I mean he just needed help going to the bathroom just now. He is small and feels powerless, so lets just, you know, watch what we say or do. Now how long will the dollhouse be ready?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Annabeth said. "Me and Percy will go pick up then."

"I told them they could stay here for the night, I think it would good for Leo, having friends around." Jason said.

"Yeah thats a good idea." I said. "We have room, maybe you guys could stay for more the one night? I mean we haven't seen each other in how long? It'd be pretty good if you stayed, us and for Leo."

"That'd would be awesome! Annabeth?" Percy said.

"I'm down with it." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Good idea Pipes, that'd be nice. Jason said as he and Percy high fived. Suddenly I realized that I left Leo in the sink. I walked to the bathroom. And what I saw made me want to explode with cuteness.

Leo was trying to climb out of the sink, but he couldn't it was too slippery and big for him to climb out. He saw the smile on my face, I quickly put a hand over my mouth. I have to be sensitive I remembered. Leo had a small grumpy face and I don't know why, but that just made it him more adorable.

"Yeah yeah, its funny, can you just help me please."

"Yes, sorry, but I." I flaunted a camera.

"Piper!" He yelled. I took a picture.

"Sorry sorry, just had to. You have no idea how cute you look right now. Kind of like a puppy." I saw Leo blush. I helped him out. "Now how are you going to wash your hands?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Bedtime

**Leo's pov**

None of my powers were working! I was standing on the table in the middle of the living room, the others still watching me, still trying to get a grasp on my "little" predicament. I tried using fire, but nothing. I guess the blue gas zapped away my powers too.

"Damn it! Downsized and defenseless! This could not get any worse!" I yelled.

"Well at least you have us." I Piper said.

"True, but now you guys are telling me I'm going to have to live in a freakin dollhouse!"

"Hey, you don't have to think of it as a dollhouse, you can think of it as a, ah, as a..." Piper was at a lost for words.

"A mini crash pad, just for you." Annabeth said with a smile.

"But...do I have to?"

"Yes." All of them said at once.

"But why!?" I said, sounding like a whiny child.

"I thought you would be more psyched about this?" Annabeth said. She was right. I should be happy, but the whole idea me living in a "mini crash pad" was a little, well, embarrassing.

"Its made to make you feel like you're still yourself and not two inches tall." Percy said.

"And a half..." Me saying it like it mattered. "Its just..."

"What?" Piper asked. "Like you're actually a doll? That were making you feel like you're less human?" I nodded. Is Beauty Queen reading my mind right now? "Well thats not the purpose of it Leo, its to help you cope and make you more comfortable."

"Yeah, Leo, and its all so for protection. What if a stray animal like a raccoon or a cat or dog or something wanders in. We don't want you to get eaten now do we." Jason weighed in.

"As weird and mordifying as that sounds your right. Sorry you guys, I should be more grateful."

"Don't apologize, your opinion matters. And I get it, no one wants to feel less than a human being."

"Just promise you're going to at least check it out first then give us some feedback, okay?" Piper said. I nodded then smile. She smiled back. "Good, now I don't know about you guys but-" She yawned. "I'm beat!"

"Yeah, its getting late. I think I'm going to hit the hay." Percy added, also yawning. "Now where should Little Leo sleep for tonight?"

"With me of course! Going to sleep in my room." Jason said.

"No fair, I never slept with a small person before, how about rock paper scissors?" They played over me and I was the prize. Wasn't sure if I was suppose to feel honored. Percy and Jason did it, Jason winning, rock smashing scissors.

"What!?"

"Percy man, what do you expect! You always pick scissors." I said.

"I do?" He looked at Annabeth.

"Yeah, everyone knows it to. Why do think you never win a game of rock paper scissors." Annabeth said. Percy pondered it. "Your such a seaweed brain."

Piper picked me up. "Time for bedtime, now lets see if we can find a shoebox shall we."

An of hour later, Piper found a stuffed a shoebox to make it comfy. She put it in her and Jason's room, on the night stand right beside the left of their bed. Piper's side. She said she wanted to be the first person I see if anything goes wrong. I'm so thankful to have such a good big sister like Piper.

I took off my clothes, stripping myself down to my undershirt and boxers. We went to bed. Jason and Piper were smooching in bed. It was pretty weird hearing them in the darkness.

"Maybe we should stop, we might wake up Leo." Piper whispered.

"Nawh, with the day Leo had ,he's probably knocked out." Jason whispered back.

"Actually." I blurted out. "I'm awake. Can't really sleep with the sound of faces licking in the room." A beat of silence.

"Sorry, Leo." Piper said.

"Yeah sorry, man." Jason said.

"Its okay, just stop, its weird." I said.

"Okay." Jason said. I heard him kiss Piper. "Goodnight Piper, goodnight Leo." I hear the bed move as he tried to get comfortable.

"Goodnight superman." Piper said. I felt Piper put her finger in my shoebox, it rubbed my head goodnight. "Goodnight little buddy."

"Yeah yeah whatever..." I said tired. I heard her get comfortable in the bed.

"Goodnight again, Piper. Goodnight again Leo." Jason blurted after some silence.

"Goodnight again Jason. Goodnight again Leo." Piper responded.

"Oh my gods, just go to sleep!" I yelled. They laughed.

I wasn't having the best dreams. Again and again I'd wake up from the same dream, me being even smaller the I was, like ant. Wandering around the outside city streets. They were empty with no mortals walking around. I'd look for my friends, wandering aimlessly, lost and afraid.. Then I found them, walking down the sidewalk.

They stopped. They talked among themselves, laughing, looking like they were having fun. I walked up to them. They don't look down, not noticing my tiny and significant existence. I don't know why but I felt the sudden compulsion to stand near their feet and call for help.

I ran to Annabeth's shoes. She was laughing at something Percy said. Without warning, Annabeth shifted her foot, stepping back and then they stepped on me, crushing me and not even aware that she did it. My final dream was the worse...

I dreamt that I was regular size, running away in the from Gaea's giants in the woods. I was alone a powerless. I could do was run. They would laugh and call out my name. There were four of them, all of them coming at me in different directions. I felt far from safe.

Everytime I tried to hide, they would find me. No where was safe. All I could do was run. Terror and fear were the only emotions I were feeling. I kept calling out my friends names, just hoping one of them would hear me, come out and save me.

Surrounded. They had me cornered. They would pick me up, one of each would tear off a limb from my body. First teared off my arm, then throw me to the other giant, as they threw me they laughed. There went another limb, a leg.

After the limbs, they threw me to the ground. As I looked up in a split second, They turned into my friends. Jason, Annabeth, Percy, and Piper. Gigantic Beauty Queen picked me up by the collar, with a sinister smile, she waved me over her mouth and ate me.

"Piper! Stop, please, let me out! Piper! Piper!" I screamed in her closed mouth. "Please don't do this! Please, I'm scared! Just let me out!" As I screamed I heard Piper's calm voice calling my name. Then Jason's voice. Both calling my name.

I wake up with a gasp. I felt tears running down my face.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper's voice was riddled with worry. I was in her arms, which were in baby cradling position. I looked up at her then at Jason.. Jason was close to Piper, trying to get a better look at me. Their faces were ruled with concern. I couldn't help it, I kept crying. It was just too intense. This whole thing is so unreal. Piper tried to calm me down with a soothing voice.

"Leo, please, its alright. Its going to be alright now. It was just a nightmare. Its over, its all over now. Were here, sweetie, we're both here. Nothing is going to hurt you."

She wiped away some tears with her finger. I was still in a frenzy. "Just breath Leo, inhale and exhale. Just take it slow." I did just that. I took deep breathes. I slowly calmed down.

Still cradling me, Piper reached for the lamb and turned it on. They both looked down at me, still scared for me. "Hey buddy. Its alright now." Jason said. A million things were still running through my mind, but hearing these two talk was helping.

Some silence "You want to talk about it?" Jason finally said. I slowly nodded no. No I didn't want to talk about it, at least not right now. "Okay, okay, no rush. We can talk in the morning, just try to get some sleep, okay?"

I nodded. "Do you want to sleep with me?" I nodded. as pathetic as it sounds, I didn't want to sleep alone. "Okay." She turned off the lamb and we all went to sleep. I felt Piper's body getting into place, her back sliding onto the bed...I layed on her stomach, front of my body facing hers. Piper's huge warm arms softly wrapped around my little body, which was somewhat shaking. My head laid against her chest. It felt like pillows. Steady breathes made me slowly rise up and down, so calming.

The best part was the sound of her heartbeat. I remember one time Annabeth telling me that kids like the sound of the heartbeat, since they were in their mother's body ,all the heard was the heart beating, making it a soothing factor. Piper kept rubbing my head, side to side slowly. I started to slip into a deep, peaceful relaxing slumber.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Misstep

**Leo's pov**

When I opened my eyes it wasn't that closed blinds of the windows guarded any sunlight to come in. I was laying in the middle of Piper's pillow with the huge sea of blanket over me. I was alone. Jason and Piper must of woke up earlier and didn't want to wake me.

Nice going Valdez. You woke them up in the middle of the night with your stupid night terror and now they're probably not going to trust you sleeping alone in your mini house thing. Hell, they're probably going to more super worried and baby me all day. The thought was embarrassing, having to have a scaparone all day and night, even if they were your bestfriends, its still was humiliating.

I thought about the time me, Hazel, and Frank went underground in Rome. We were caught off guard by Eidolons and one of them got in my head before. It told me how it knew how I think. _"I know how you think,"_ it said. _"You are small and alone. You need friends to protect you."_ That phrase has never meant more significance than now. I hated this feeling. The last thing I wanted to feel was like...like a burden.

I was tired of laying in one spot. I left the HUGE bed by scaling down the blankets. When my feet touched the floor I began to feel tiny again. I looked up at the nightstand where my shoebox bed was at. So huge and so far up. If I fell from that height, would it kill me? It would at least break a few bones.

Now how do I get out of here? I looked at the door which was closed. I hate being on the floor, everything was just too damn big! I began to wonder as I looked at the gigantic door. Would my tiny body be able to fit under the door? Could I crawl out?

"_Maybe I should stay put and wait for Piper or Jason to come get me." _A voice in the back of my head said. "_You could get hurt." _ Then thats when my stomach startled to growl. I was so fucking hungry, tho! Then the same exact voice said, _"Nope! Nevermind. You're hungry and Leo gets cranky when he doesn't get his eats." _Guess it's decide then.

I began walking to the door. Every step I took with my small feet, the door seemed to get bigger and bigger, which made me feel smaller and smaller. When I was finally there I looked up at the door. Fuck...maybe I should. My stomach growled again. Then I had the urge to go to the bathroom. I couldn't turn back, besides the walk made me tired.

I saw that I could fit...yeah, no, this is dangerous. What if I accidently stepped on. Then the idea hit me even more. Stepped on? Like an insignificant bug? I'm small enough not to get noticed, it could happen. Especially with clumsy Percy. I remember everytime he would visit the bunker he would carelessly and accidently step on a part or a small project I've been working on. Then he would reply with a stupid "Oops! Sorry Leo" The thought lead to an image of Percy stepping on me and him apologizing with a big goofy "Oops! Sorry, Leo"

Is that how the great Leo would go out? I shook the idea out of my head because it started to remind me about the nightmare I had last night. The idea was enough to scare me. I decided to head back. I turned around and began walking. Few moments later I began to hear footsteps, they shook the ground. Someone was coming. The first thought in my head was, "Finally." I saw bare feet behind the door, then heard the turning of the doorknob.

The door swung open, then it was the only and only Beauty Queen. Piper paused for a second, looking at the bed. She didn't even look down. She must of been wondering where I was. She was wearing jammies. She took another step, this time the foot was coming straight towards me. I was about to scream her name, but it was too late.

Oh shit! Demigod training kicked in and I ducked and rolled out of the way. Piper's foot landed right next to me, in the exact spot I was just in. It scared me shitless. Piper's toes were colored white. Her long tan legs went up for miles. Her eyes was so far up from mine. I yelled,

"Piper!" With that she looked down, face surprised.

"How'd you get down there?" Then it hit her. "Oh my gods! Leo, did I almost just stepped on you!?" Sorry and guilty was all over her face. I didn't want to tell her yes, it would of broke her heart, but suddenly, as if I didn't have any control over my movements, I nodded yes.

It looked like Piper was about to cry. All the poor girl wanted to do was protect me, almost crushing me by accident just by walking around wasn't a good start. "I'm so sorry!" She pleaded. Like I said, her face was full of guilt. It started to make me feel bad.

"Its okay." I laughed, trying to shrug it off. "I'm perfectly fine." I couldn't lie to Piper, not to save my life. I could just tell she could sense the distraught in me. Call it a sibling feeling. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she picked me up.

"Oh gods." She said. A few sniffles were heard as she talked. "I'm so-I'm so sorry-I can't believe I-I almost hurt you!" She kissed the side of my face with her gigantic lips. She walked over to the bed, she sat down and layed me on her lap. She was still crying. i had to put on the old Leo funny switch to cheer her up.

"I like your power ranger jammies." I said. Piper started to wipe away her tears.

"There-there, not power rangers, Leo. They're Cherokee eagles." She said. I saw a smile grin starting to form.

"Really? My bad." A small chuckle came out of Piper.

"We had this conversation before, gearhead."

"Yeah, yeah I know." I came up and hugged her belly. I could tell that made her happy. My cuteness was undeniable. Another few chuckles came out. "Its alright, Piper, I'm not hurt."

"But you could of been. How are you acting so calm?"

"Because I'm not the easy to kill, besides, you're not getting rid of me that easy." Piper then wrapped her hand around my tiny body. A hug no doubt. "Stop crying, I don't want any of your tears falling down on me, I forgot to pack my tiny umbrella."

"Hehe, deal."

"Why'd you leave me on the bed?"

"You were still sleeping. Me and Jason didn't want to wake you up. You had a long day and such a terrible night. We didn't want to disturb you."

"Thanks."

"How was sleeping on my stomach?"

"Bedtime was nice, not gonna lie."

"Cool..." I knew she wanted to ask the question that was most daunting on her mind. Those motherly instinct would kick in any second now. "So...your nightmare. Do you want to talk about it or..."

"Piper..."

"Hey, its okay. We don't have to talk about it now, or even today." Piper looked down at me with caring eyes, like she never wanted to let me go, out of her reach. She really wanted to help. "But eventually you're going to tell me, Valdez. Talking about it will help."

"What are you, a shrink? Haha, see what I did there?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious."

"I know I know. Just not now. I don't want to make the mood all gloom and doom again." I felt like Piper was still sad. Thats no bueno. I started to tickle her hand that was around me. Piper had a puzzling look on her face.

"What are you doing, little one?" She moved away her hand. I pounced on her stomach with my tickle fingers.

"Get ready for complete suffering!" As I tried to tickle her, it had no effect. She just looked down at me then rolled her eyes.

"Boo! Weak!"

"Hey its not that easy being this size okay?"

"Here, let me show you how its done."

"Piper, don't, its not fair!"

"Sorry, you fired the gun, just because it got jammed doesn't mean you can be excused for your crime." Piper grabbed me with one hand, completely dominating me, then took the other finger and tickled my stomach. I was crying from the laughter.

"Yeah, how do you like that!" Piper said, enjoying herself.

"Piper!" I yelled still laughing. "Hahaha, its killing me! Hahaha."

Piper chuckled as her finger went speeding up and down my stomach.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bathtime

**Piper's pov**

Almost crushing Leo completely broke my heart. It never feels good almost hurting a friend. I was suppose to protect him, turns out that I'm as much as a danger to him as other things. I shouldn't be too hard on myself, Leo was okay and he was happy, or at least he seemed that he was happy. I kept wondering about that nightmare he had, I don't know what it was, but it obviously wasn't a rainbow and cotton candy kind of dream.

I didn't want to pry, I know he would tell me when he's ready. I kept tickling him until my finger got tired. Tears from him laughing too hard were all over his face. I loved this little goofball. I lifted him up to my nose and sniffed.

"What are you doing!"

"Gross, you stink Leo. Lets see, you got dragged across the ground by a lizard monster, got sprayed by some odd gas, you were probably sweating like a pig last night, then you slept on my stomach and I probably sweated a little too."

"So."

"So, you're gonna get a bath."

"No I'm not."

"Oh I'm sorry, excuse me you're totally right. You're not getting a bath."

"Yeah I know."

"Totally psych. You're getting a bath, Leo!"

"Come on, it's not like you'll be able to smell me the whole day."

"Valdez, how can you be such a dirty guy, huh?

"Practice."

"Really, you're refusing to take a bath?"

"Yep."

"Too bad, because you are. Its gonna bother me knowing you're so smelly and dirty." Leo knew he was defeated at this point.

"Gods, fine. But how-"

"Leave it to me." I went to the kitchen. Annabeth was sitting at the counter with a chair, reading on her laptop, Jason and Percy were playing call of duty. They stopped what they were doing when I came in carrying Leo in my hand.

"Well good morning Leo, or should I say good afternoon." Annabeth said.

"Afternoon? What time is it?" Leo asked.

"A little past 2."

"Really, I've slept for longer." I placed the hand Leo was on, on the counter next to Annabeth and her laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a bowl. Wait here." I said.

"Why a bowl?" Percy asked.

"Leo here stinks, I'm going to give him a bath."

"I could give him a quick one right now. I could use my powers."

"I protest!" Leo yelled. All eyes on him.

"Its against a man's right to forcefully be given a superpowered bath. Besides, you'll be rough with me Percy, I know it!"

"No I won't, I promise. Trust me."

"Leo, I think its a good idea." I added in.

"You do?" Leo, Annabeth and Jason said in unison. Percy looked offended.

"Percy, you promise to be gentle?" I said.

"Of course!"

"You'll be super careful?" Annabeth added on.

"Of course!"

"Really, you won't drown me or something?" Leo said.

"Of course!...not, not I mean! I won't drown you!" Leo laughed after.

"Have a little more faith in me you guys."

Leo sat near the kitchen sink. Percy in front of him. We stranded beside him. Percy looked excited. I'm sure he couldn't say before, _I gave my shrunken friend a son of the sea god style cleaning._

"Hurry up, take off your clothes!" Percy said.

"I never seen you this ethusticatsict before? You really want to see me strip don't you?"

"Shut up!" Leo then took off his shirt. Leaving his boxers.

"Thats all I'm taking off."

"Whatever, I'm going to clean you so hard, it won't even matter."

"Go easy on me, please." Off that I turned on the sink. The water didn't have a chance to touch the sink, because Percy made it stretch and hover over Leo, who looked uneasy. Ah, poor baby.

"Alright, here we go!" Leo was then absorbed by a sphere of water. A tiny air bubble surrendered Leo's head. Leo's body started to swish around in the sphere of water, which kept getting bigger as the sink went on pouring water. "Okay, thats enough water." I turned off the sink. I grabbed for my soap that I used. It was cherry scented. I skirted the soap in the sphere. It began to swish around along with Leo's body. The sphere turned a shade of pink. The sphere hovered slightly off the counter.

Percy seemed to be enjoying himself as he gave Leo his bath. We couldn't help but laugh. After a few minutes I said okay. Percy levitated the sphere into the sink. Percy turned it into a huge swirl in the sink. Until the water was separated from Leo. He just sat in the middle of the sink as soapy water swirled around him. He looked so dizzy.

Annabeth picked him up. She sniffed him. She gave a thumbs up. She then passed him to me, I sniffed. Awesome, he smelled like cherry, plus he was already dry. "Okay, you're good Leo." I said.

"Why are you spinning! Slow down!" He yelled back. We couldn't help but laugh. I kissed him on the top of his head. "Thats not helping!" He yelled in response.


	8. Chapter 8 - Its Not Your Fault

Rest of the day was chill. Percy and Annabeth left to go get the Dollhouse. I remember when they left. Leo was riding on Annabeth's shoulder(which I took a picture of) as she and Percy headed to the door.

"Okay, we'd better go get your dollhouse, Leo." Annabeth said. As she was starting to put him down to the ground Leo said:

"Mini Crash Pad!"

"Sure." Annabeth kissed Leo on the head. "Behave while we're away."

"Yes ma'am."

"See you later bud." Percy said high fiving Leo. Then they were out the door. After so time, I saw Leo being bored.

"Hey," I said to him. "You wanna take Percy's place?" He nodded.

"You're going down Lighting boy!" Just me and him on the couch. Leo was on my right as we faced the TV. Both of us in our jammies. I grabbed Percy's controller, placed it in front of Leo, and it was just as I feared. The controller was too big for him. How was he going to play? I facepalmed myself. Stupid stupid stupid I thought to myself. Why to make him feel small.

"Sorry, man..." I said feeling guilty.

"Hey, no, I can still play." He whimpered back.

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yes! If i can built and pilot a giant flying ship, I'm pretty sure i can handle an oversized playstation controller!" i still wasn't sure. I was about to suggest something else, but Piper came into the room. Her presence popped the sentence she told all of us last night: _"we should be more sensitive around him." _Right, make him feel normal and not small.

"Yeah okay." I said. Piper sat next to Leo, making him between us. Piper couldn't take his eyes off Leo. I could just sense the worry off her. As we started the game, Leo wasn't exactly doing so well. Of course I went easy on the little guy, but...it was like we weren't really playing. He was going all over the place, smashing buttons. I've played with Leo before, back when he was not two inches and a half. The guy is a complete monster at the game, he dominates.

I took a peek down, Leo was definitely struggling. His small arms on each of the two of the analog sticks. You usually move the sticks with your thumbs. It was a sad sight. I felt bad, I let him kill me.

"Darn it! Nice shot, dude." I said. Leo paused the game. Our eyes locked. He didn't look amused.

"I think I'm going to go." He said. Piper looked at me. A quick _"do something, suggest something,"_

"Um, we can do something else. How about checkers?"

"It'll be a hassle for me to keep moving the pieces." Leo said sounding a little down.

"I can move the pieces for you if you like?" Piper suggested. Piper's suggesting stirred something in Leo.

"Look, I'm not useless or helpless! I can do things myself! I don't need you babying me all the time, so stop mouth feeding me!" Leo bursted. Piper closed her mouth, a lost for words or she was just afraid of saying something that could make things worse. Look, I know Leo is having a hard time right now, but he shouldn't be yelling at my girlfriend for just trying to help.

"Hey, cut it out, Leo!" I said. Leo turned to me. "She is just trying to help, and no one said we were babying you anyway, so just chill it."

"You guys just think I'm some little pet that can't do anything on his own, well thats totally wrong. Just wrong! I don't need you guys to help me with every little thing!"

"Well lets see, you can't sleep by yourself without getting scared, you can't take a bath by yourself, need help to feed yourself, you even need help to go to the bathroom, so yeah, you do need us." Leo looked hurt, but of course mister stubborn wouldn't want to show it. He was about to say something, probably something with not so nice words, but I just glared at him. I'm pretty sure that shut him up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Leo got up and jumped off the couch. He stumbled his landing, making him fell to his knees. Piper was about to longe to the rescue like a mother bear wanting to protect her cub. "I'm fine!" Leo quickly bounced back up. He began to walk away.

"Are you sure you don't want any of us coming with you?" Piper asked with concern.

"Obviously no!" With that Leo runaway. Piper kept looking back, but I turned, just looking at the paused gaming screen. Piper immediately started punching me.

"Ow, ow, can you quit it, please?"

"Look I know Leo is being a jerk more than usual, but what you said was totally out of line and definitely not awesome!"

"What, the truth?"

"You know what? Yeah he needs help with a lot of things, but he is in a very vulnerable state right now."

"I don't care, he shouldn't of been talking to us like that, especially you. Your the one who have been specially caring and helpful to Leo so far. He should have no reason to yell at you like that!"

Piper's face darkened. Is there something she's not telling me?

"I almost hurt him today..."

"What?" Piper looked at me with her sweet brown eyes. Those beautiful pearls were constructing tears. "Come here, Pipes." Piper laid on me, my arm wrapping around her body. Her head on my shoulder.

"I was so close to..." She continued. Tears rolled down her cheeks. I reached out. Wrapped my arms around her. She laid on my chest.

"Tell me what's wrong, Piper. Its okay." Piper told me about her misstep this morning. How she almost stepped on Leo. Im sure it wouldn't of killed him(probably) but it would of hurt a lot.

"Hey, it was an accident. Leo didn't get hurt and I'm sure he isn't taking it personally."

"Yeah, but were suppose to help him out. He feels vulnerable and I was probably making it worse."

"No your not." Leo said. We both looked down at our feet. Leo was there looking up at us. "Sorry. I was sort of eavesdropping a little."

"You heard everything did you?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah...look guys, this is hard. Just hate feeling so, so powerless and helpless."

"Hey, what I said was totally out of line and I'm sorry."

"Naw, its alright. I was the one being a total centaur butt. You guys were trying to help, but I got upset for nothing. I was just tired of feeling like nothing was in my control anymore. And Piper, don't be upset about this morning, it was an accident a not that big of a deal."

Piper started wiping away her tears. "But I almost-"

"Yeah I know Beauty Queen, but I'm pretty sure all of us at least once have been in a situation where we almost got stepped on by some kind of monster." Piper laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you right."

"Now one of you big kids pick me up so we can enjoy the day together." I did just that, sat him between me and Piper. I looked at Piper and her gaze caught mine. We both leaned in for a kiss. "EWW!" Leo went. "What else did I do to endure such suffering?"

"Oh, you haven't seen suffering little Valdez." Piper said with a sly grin. Piper took Leo, placed him on her lap and started tickling him. I couldn't help but laugh my brains out, but I wasn't laughing as hard as Leo was.


	9. Chapter 9 - Dollhouse

Leo's pov

We pretty much just chilled for the rest of the day, spending all of it in our jammies watching netflix. I suggested watching a movie Piper's dad was in but she ended up flipping me on the head. Piper's lap was warm and I was still kind of tired. I closed my eyes just to rest them, but I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up to Piper gently popping me in the stomach.

"Hey Leo," She said softly. "Percy and Annabeth are here." I looked over to the door. Jason wasn't on the couch anymore, he was at the door with Percy and Annabeth. Percy was carrying the dollhouse. Jason was helping out. Must of been heavy.

"What time is it?" I said a little tired.

"Its seven PM. Come on, I want to look at your new house together."

They sat the dollhouse down in Piper and Jason's room.I was standing on Annabeth's shoulder, watching as Jason and Percy sat the house down on the floor. A few feet away from behind the bed. The dollhouse looked more like a dollmansion. This wasn't some stupid Barbie looking thing either, it was spectacular. A house a mildly rich person would live in, not too big and not too small.

"Wow, this looks awesome!" Jason said.

"Definitely, the Hephaestus kids really did a good job." Percy said. "By the way Leo, Nyssa says hi."

Nyssa, I totally got to give her a huge hug the next time I see her. Hopefully I'm normal sized by then. Don't want to just hug her ankles. The weird thought made me smile, it was funny.

"Okay Leo, ready to checkout your pad?" Annabeth said.

"Totally!" Annabeth sat me down to the floor. I looked up to her. She was towering above me. Looking down at me, a smile was across her face. I started walking towards the house. I looked up at Percy, then Jason, then Piper. They were just so, so freaking gigantic. Im so not used to my new size yet. All of them looked happy. I don't know if they were just really excited or just smiled for my sake.

At the front door. I was about to turn the knob, but I hesitate. I don't know why exactly. I'm I nervous or something? I turn around, look up and see my friends huddling together, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, hurry up, we don't have all night." Percy joked. I opened the door. Wow! There's a kitchen, a living room with a plasma TV, a bathroom, extra rooms(for some reason) everything a usual house has. It was very spacious as I would imagine. I ran up the stairs. Another bathroom, my room, and another plasma! Awesome!

I jumped on the bed. It was so warm and cozy. I silently thanked Nyssa and my other half siblings. This was perfect. Finally, I didn't feel so small. I felt normal again. There was a window in my room. I walked over and opened it. I waved to my gigantic friends. Piper had a camera and it flashed.

"I could die with cuteness overdose!" She said.

"Hows the place?" Jason asked.

"Freakin kick ass, man! I wished you could come in, but I don't think you'll fit."

"Haha, glad you like it."

For the rest of the night, we just chilled in the living room. I made a deal with Percy that I'd sleep in his room next week.

"Still not letting the whole experience of sleeping with a tiny person in the room, huh?" I said.

"Nope. Its a rare experience." I said back. When we were all done for the night, Piper took me to the house. Jason jumped into bed.

"Gods, sleepy. Let Morpheus take me away!" He exclaimed. Piper giggled. She sat me at the door. I ran up the stairs, to the window, saw Piper's face. She was crouching down to get a better view.

"Can't really see all of it, but i can tell you got a cool looking room." She said.

"Thanks Beauty queen. Seriously, thanks for everything. You too Sparky!" Jason got up from the bed. "You guys done so much for me."

"Well of course. Wasn't like we were going to abandon you when you needed us most."

"You guys been doing so much for me, even before this whole mini me situation. Thank you guys. From the bottom of my heart."

"Were a family, Leo. We'll always be there for you, just like I know that you'll always be there for us, man." Jason said.

"Yeah. Not a thing we wouldn't do for ya." Piper said. I was about to tear up. No. no. Stop it Valdez! Quit getting so freakin emotional. Before they could see me crying like the baby I was, I fake yawned. jason yawned as well.

"Well you two dolts are obviously tired. Lets hit the hay shall we." Piper said. Jason jumped into bed again. His superman jammies were that last thing I saw. Piper turned to me and extended her index finger. I fist bumped it. "If you need me, just call out for me."

"Okay, thanks, and goodnight Beauty Queen."

"Goodnight, little repair boy." I saw her stand. Couldn't see her face anymore. I saw her towering legs walk into bed.

Another nightmare...It was pitch black. I didn't see anything but immense darkness. I felt something like huge arms, grabbing my limbs, stretching them. Like they were trying to rip my limbs off. I found myself begging...begged for it to stop and let me go.

I called out for help. "Please, anyone!" I just automatically thought of the earliest memory, trying to find comfort in it. Me fist bumping Piper's index finger. What she said. _"If you need me, just call out for me." _Piper...

I found myself screaming her name. "Piper! Piper!" Again, over and over. I suddenly felt my whole being shake.

My eyes opened. I rushed to the window. Piper's gaze met mine. The lamb light was on. I was sweating. Jason seemed to still be asleep.

"I left the room a minute ago to get some water, when i came back I heard you screaming my name. what's wrong, Le-" Stopped herself as soon as she saw me start to breakdown. I was crying. Usually demigods get bad nightmares, but that and on top of everything thats happening, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed someone.

"Piper..."

"I'm here, sweetie. Come on, I don't want you sleeping alone, at least not tonight." She put her hand at the window. I jumped on it. She walked into bed and with her other hand, turned off the light.

I snuggled on to her stomach, her arms wrapped around me. The side of my face embracing the warmth of her belly. The relaxing lifts her breathes that caused me to slowly rise and fall with the mesmerizing sound of her heartbeating made go right back to sleep. Thank you big sis.


	10. Chapter 10 - Night Talks

**Hey fellow Writers! Its me Ty, the mastermind behind this story. Anyway, I got an idea! **

**If you're bored or got nothin to do or you have no idea what to write or post, you can write your own Percy Jackson shrinking fanfic. Your favorite character(s) shrinking or de-aging or just being in a predicament where they need their friends to take care of them. I would love to read more fanfic like that, I would really appreciate it and I'm sure it would be a cool read. Send me the link in the reviews or message me or whatever. Seriously you guys, I would really like to read them. Sweet, stay awesome people, peace :)**

Annabeth's pov

Percy and Jason were out doing whatever. Hope those two don't get into any serious problems. Piper and I stayed. Leo mostly hanged out in his dollhouse. I guess he liked the feeling of normalcy that that the house provided him.

Things got better. Its been a month now since Leo shrunk. He was acting like himself again, happy, which made us happy. I guess he was getting used to being two inches.

Piper told me about Leo having nightmares. Everytime he would sleep in the dollhouse alone he would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. It could've been a side effect of the blue gas. Piper also mentioned that every time he'd sleep in Piper and Jason's bed he'd have no problems, which I thought was sweet. Maybe being with someone who cares for you somehow negates the nightmarish side effects?

Me and Piper were sitting on the couch.

"I don't mind him sleeping with us, I enjoy it actually, but I don't think its exactly..."

"Healthy?"

"Yeah. Plus me and Jason kind of miss our...you know."

"Late night make out sessions." I said with a giggle. She nodded.

"Well he can sleep in my room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I know that Percy wouldn't mind. He can sleep in our room for a few days."

"Okay. We should tell him."

"I'll tell him, you get lunch ready. Its your turn."

I walked into Piper's room. Walked up to the miniature house. I felt like a giantess looking down at it. I bend my knees and peered through Leo's room's window. He was wearing goggles, working on something. He reminded of those cute little elves in those old christmas specials, as he tinkered away at his tiny contraptions at his desk. His back was facing to me. I could hear loud dubstep was playing.

I took my finger and tapped twice on the window. He didn't hear me. I tapped again. He started head banging when the beat dropped. One more time. Knock knock. Still no answer. I got made. I put my hands on the roof and started shaking it furiously.

As I looked through the window, I saw Leo spazzing out as the domain around him shaked. I stopped. He looked around furiously and faced his window. He picked up his tiny remote that was laying on his desk and pressed a button, killing the music. He walked to the window, opened it, and took off his goggles.

"Sup."

"Hey, Leo."

"Hi, wise girl. What can I do for you today?"

"Me and Pipes were just talking about your sleeping arrangements. Are you okay with sleeping in my room for a few days?"

"Yeah sure." I detected a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Also, do you want lunch?"

"Thanks but I already have some food in the refrig, so-"

"Come on, please. Its like I don't see you anymore."

"Okay okay! Jeez blondie, alright. Missin the Leo I see. Give me a lift."

"Shoulder ride or handheld?" He looked at me like it was a stupid question.

"Shoulder ride of course!" I crawled out the window and landed on my hand. I placed him on my shoulder and standed up. He wobbled a little, grabbing on to my neck, pinching it.

"Ow, jerk."

"Not my fault. Shouldn't be so rocky, blondie."

We ate around the table. Talking and laughing. The day went by so quick. We watched netflix, watching shows that Leo was totally not into. He even fell asleep on Piper's lap. When we noticed, Piper had a heart attack out of cuteness. Seriously, I never seen this girl have a cute attack before little Leo came along. She asked me to take a few pictures.

Night came and Piper was tuckered out so she turned in early. Not before helping me move the dollhouse into my room. As we were moving it. Leo was on the ground, pretending to bark orders at us. Like he was the boss on a construction crew. Piper eventually put the house down and flicked Leo, making him fall down on his ass. Which was pretty funny.

Piper kissed Leo goodnight on the head, much to Leo's dismay. "I told you to quit doing that!" He said.

"Oh come, I know you love it!" She replied. "Well, sweet dreams."

Leo was in the house, doing whatever Leo does in that house. I was in my bed, sitting upward, back leaning against the walls. The lamb illuminated the room as I read my book.

An hour has past. As I continued to read my book, I felt something jump on my lap. In surprise I look down. There was everyone's favorite elf, laying down on my lap with a grin.

"Hey." He said.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." I said.

"Naw, can't really sleep."

"It's probably because you alrighty took a nap this afternoon."

"Yeah, could be."

"How'd you get up here?"

"What do you think? I climbed. For a smart girl you're not very bright." I gave him a stare. He turned to face away from me.

"I was kidding with the whole not bright thing."

"How long did it take you to get up here?"

"Like a few minutes, not sure. I have been practicing my climbing skills."

"I'm sure you have. What brings you up here."

"Boredom. Just wanted to talk to someone...have Piper been telling you about my nightmares?" That question caught me off guard.

"Look Leo, Piper is just worried."

"The first night I shrunk, I had a nightmare about you."

"Oh! What happened?"

"Well, I was much smaller, like ant sized."

"Okay."

"I was at your feet...and..." Whatever it was, i could tell, Leo didn't want to say it. According to his tone, he felt a tad bit embarrassed.

"Come on, Valdez. Out with it. Talking about makes it better."

"Well you didn't know I was there, like at all. Like I wasn't even there. You were laughing with the others and you moved so casualty...you kind of shifted your foot backwards and then...well then squish."

"Are you saying that I stepped on you?" He nodded. Not going to lie. I heard of a lot of crazy dreams, had a few myself, but dreaming that one of your close friends stepping on you without even realizing it has to be up there on the weird meter.

"Oh..." I didn't really know what to say. "Well, I'm sorry?" Leo laughed.

"I don't think you have to apologize, wise girl. It was just a dream after all, plus you didn't mean to crush me like an ant." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well me and my clumsy feet apologize anyway." We continued to laugh. Afterwards we continued to talk. Him laying down on my lap, his hands behind his head like the cool guy he thinks he is. Me and Piper totally agreed that Leo was the little brother in the group. He kind of had that aspect about him. He was annoying(a lot), always tried to make us laugh even if it wasn't a "laughing" situation, and he always wanted to prove himself to us. I don't know why, he was a gigantic help in saving the world, but I knew he felt that way.

"Leo?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask why you always feel like you have to prove yourself?" His face was puzzled, but I had a feeling he knew exactly what I was talking about. Still laying down on my blanket lap, he turned on his side, facing the opposite direction of my body.

"I don't know...I guess..."

"That you don't want to feel useless or a burden on us." I could read leo like a book.

"Stop doing that, wise girl. Its creepy when you finish my thoughts."

"Sorry." I was smiling.

"Yeah, don't like feeling like a burden. Like I'm dragging everyone around me down."

"Well I hope you know that we don't see you anywhere close to a burden, Valdez." Leo turned onto his back. His small brown eyes gazing up at me.

"Especially now?"

"Especially now." I looked at him. I'm sure I had the expression on my face that told him that I was telling the truth. He smiled.

"Thank you, Annabeth. That means a lot." Yeah, he got the message.

"Thats the first time you called me Annabeth in the last few hours." Leo shifted around on my lap, getting in a more comfortable position. He was facing in my direction now.

"Yeah." He said in a sleepy tone. He closed his eyes. I couldn't help but smile even more. Goodnight, Repair boy.

Percy came back. He slowly entered the room in case I was sleeping. I was still reading my book. He shot me a smile.

"How was your day?" He asked, too loudly. I put my finger up to my lips, issuing a be quiet sign. I then pointed down to my lap. Leo fell asleep on my lap and Gods know he needed his rest. I'm sure it takes a lot of energy to just be as hyper as Leo was. "Sorry." He said in a whisper.

"How was your day?" I whispered. Percy walked over to the closet, looking for comfortable sleep clothes.

"Awesome, yours?" He whispered back. I quickly glanced at Leo's sleeping body.

"Cute." After Percy found his sleepwear, he crawled into bed.

"Hey, while I was out I heard some bad news."

"Alright, what?"

"Rogue demigods. Leftovers from Kronos' army I think. They've been causing some problems lately."

"Really. What kind of problems?"

"Well, it seems that they have been traveling around, collecting ancient objects, using them for their own sick purposes."

"Thats terrible. Are people on this. Are Thalia and the other huntresses searching for them?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I want to help them. I feel that they'll need some back up."

"Well if you're going, so am I."

"Naw, you should stay here with Leo. He seems to like you."

"I'm going with you, seaweed brain. And that's final. I'm sure Piper and Jason will be fine with Leo here."

"Okay then." He kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight, beautiful." I was tired too. I put my book on the nightstand. Gently picked up Leo who wished around in my hand, and turned off the light.

I placed Leo on my stomach, wrapped my arms and put him in my embrace, like Piper told me. It felt nice. I closed my eyes, ready for my dreams to take me away.

"Um...Annabeth." I heard Leo's voice.

"Yes, Leo?"

"This might sound weird, but whatever. Can you place me more upward. I want to hear your heartbeat." I laughed. Percy woke up.

"Can I hear your heartbeat too?" My boyfriend joked.

"Hey, get your own!" Leo said.

"He's right, Percy, get your own." I joked. "Sure Leo. I hope my heart's lullaby helps."


	11. Chapter 11 - Pranks

**Leo's pov**

I'll be stuck at this size for a few more weeks, and as much as I'd love to be back to full grown Leo again, I should make the most of it! I should take full advantage of my current size. And what's a better way to do that then with some good old fashion pranks.

Piper and Jason were still asleep. Unlucky for them they left their door open. With a regular size marker strapped to my back, I scaled the side of their bed. It was Piper's side and I was praying that she didn't suddenly wake up or kick her leg which would have send me flying off.

Success! I was on the bed. The first thing I saw was beauty queen's face, blissfully asleep. Now where should I start? I should've put more thought into this, but whatever, I'm here now.

I started climbing Piper's leg. When I was on top, I walked upward, which was hard because Piper was sleeping on her side.

Suddenly Piper moves. Shit! Is she waking up? How I'm I going to explain myself when they see the large marker strapped to my back? Jason and Piper are good sports...sometimes, but if they catch me in the middle of the act they'll throw...maybe literally.

Sleeping Piper shifts her body. Now she lays on her back, face pointing up to the sky. Yes! This is absolutely perfect! Piper just sealed her fate without even knowing it.

I scaled upward her body. I had to climb over Piper's boobies so I can get over to her face. I couldn't help it but I started jumping up and down on them like a trampoline. Not very sneaky or ninja of me, but whatever. If Piper woke up right now, I wonder what she would think? She'd probably kill me. Wait, how is she still asleep? Damn she's a heavy sleeper.

In the corner of my eye I saw Jason's arm move. Damn it, Valdez! You're on a deadline remember? Get your head in the game! I slid off. Now here we go. I capped off the marker, revealing the nice black bullet on the top. You're about to have a nice little makeover Beauty queen.

I moved on to Jason. Ow, Jason is going to love this! One of my masterpieces if I do say so myself. After I was finished I jumped off Jason, scaled down. Now I'll just go back to the house and-

Suddenly the bed started moving. Shit! One of them is waking up. Quick, think Leo! Under the bed, thats a perfect hiding spot. With the marker I went under the bed. Looking I heard a big thumb. It was Piper's feet colliding with the floor.

She let out a huge yawn and walked her way to the bathroom. Ow this is going to be so good!

**Piper's pov**

With my movements still slumbly and sleepy I walked to the bathroom. I flicked on the lights. It was bright so I closed my eyes a bit. Walked towards the sinks, feeling my hands hit contact with the counter.

I was collecting my thoughts, still scrambling from just waking up. I yawn. I opened my eyes and looked up at the mirror. My reflection puzzling me.

Still a little out of it I took me a second to realize the black markings on my face. They were words written in black sharpie. _TEAM LEO was written across my entire forehead, LEO WAZ HERE _was everywhere in small letters. Small black pop dots were on my cheeks, guessing they were meant to be freckles. Poorly drawn small mustache was on my upper lip and a small goatee was on my chin.

I run into the my room. I looked at Leo's home. I went to it and started shaking it furiously. "Leo! Leo! You wake up right now, Valdez!" I continued to shake it. No answer.

I peered my eye through his bedroom window. He wasn't there. I started shaking the house again in frustration. He wasn't in the house, but I still felt like he was somewhere close. Looking at me. Pointing and laughing like the trickster he is.

"Gods, Leo! When I find you, I'm going the ring your whole scrawny little body, you stupid little elf!" Off that yell. Jason woke up. Raising his body up with a huge yawn. I looked at his face in surprise.

Jason too had writing on his face. In big letters across his forehead was, _LEO'S TOP BITCH_, surrounding his whole right eye was circled in making it look like a black eye, on each cheek was a small penis with the tips pointing directly to his mouth. I would of laughed if I wasn't so pissed.

"Why are you yelling, Piper?" He looked at my face for a second, then bursted out in uncontrollable laughter. I blushed.

" Its not funny, Jason!"

"I'm sorry," He was talking in between laughs. "But its just so hilarious!"

"So if Leo did the same thing to you, you wouldn't be mad?"

"Well I'd be a good sport about it." I glared at him for a second so he can catch on.

"Oh...he did my face too, huh?" I nodded. "Well it must not be that bad."

"Go look in the mirror." He did. And once he was in the bathroom.

"LEO FREAKIN VALDEZ!"

"Told you!" Percy and Annabeth walked out there room. They both have also been victims of Leo's latest prank, and they didn't look so amused.

"Where is he!" They both said in unison. Annabeth had _BLONDIE McBLONDIE, _across her forehead._ TEAM LEO FANGIRL, WISE GIRL, SCARY WITCH _plastered all over her face.

Percy, like Jason, had penis drawings, but he had more, much more. _SEAWEED BRAIN _across his forehead.

**Leo's pov**

I could barely contain my laughter. This was just too priceless! I could hear Percy's laughter.

"Wow! You two look ridiculous!"

"At least I don't have a million penis drawings on my face." Jason remarked.

"Where is Valdez!? This has gone too far." A pissed off Annabeth said. I know I should be cared, but I was enjoy this too much.

"He's not in his house." Piper said.

"Did you try under the bed?" Annabeth asked. Damn it! Why do you have to be so smart? Piper knelt down, then a cruel and evil smile was on her face.

"Well hello there little one."

"Uh...hi."


	12. Chapter 12 - Little Time

Hey, Curious here! Much more of Little Leo is on the way! Sorry for the delay, school and not update for another week, sorry.

Percy s pov

Me and Annabeth decided that we were going to help stop these rogue demigods from causing anymore trouble. We told Piper and Jason about it. Of course they wanted to help, but I told them that it be best if they stayed here and took care of Leo. Besides, I know the reason they really moved here. They wanted a break from all the monster and demigod stuff, which is understandable since they have been through a lot during the war. We ve all been through a lot.

But I had to do this. These demigods are leftovers from the Titan war and I still responsible for anything to do with that. I had to stop them. I didn t tell Leo yet, and in truth, I didn t know how he would take it.

I gave it some thought. He was just now getting used to his new size. He was getting you to us being around him all the time. Us, Piper and Jason, Annabeth and me. Would Leo feel off if me and Annabeth were gone? I know he still had Piper and Jason, but still, would it disrupt his newfound sense of normalcy?

Guess I m about to find out...

Piper and Jason headed out for groceries. Just me and Annabeth on the couch. Leo was sitting on her left shoulder. To be honest, i didn t want to bring it up and ruin this good moment.

So, Leo. I said. He immediately turned my way. Uh... Leo looked at me in confusion. Why couldn t I get the words out? This was harder than I thought. Annabeth saw that I was having trouble.

Leo. She began. We having something to tell you.

Cool, I like being told stuff. Annabeth gave him the load down about the rogue demigods and her and I leaving.

Woah...that sounds amazing! We shot him puzzled looks. I mean obviously its not amazing, but you guys are going on an awesome mission! Luckies.

What do you mean, Leo?

Well you and Percy are going to go out and save the world and kick some butt, while I m stuck here, sitting in my house tinkering and watching television. Jeez, i can t even remember the last time I went outside.

Me and Annabeth shared looks. It just hit us. Its been months since Leo shrank and I don t remember once Leo going outside this apartment and seeing the big world outside. He must feel cooped up, no fresh air, nothing. This suddenly hit me with guilt.

Oh, dude. I just blurted out. Well, you know you have about...what four weeks till the shrink magic wears off?

Two weeks. Annabeth corrected.

Wow! Two weeks! Then you ll be from annoying little leo back to normal size annoying Leo! Sounds good right?

Leo looked excited. He stood up from Annabeth s shoulder so quick, that Annabeth got a little startled and she jolted the shoulder. Leo slipped off, landing on Annabeth s lap on his back. he looked a bit dizzy from the surprise fall. We couldn t help ourselves, we just laughed.

Between laughs we tried to talk. Hah ha, are - are you okay? I tried.

Oh my gods, ha ha ha - sorry, little one. Annabeth tried. We kept giggling as Leo got up.

That was pleasant! Leo blurted out.

Sorry, you startled me. Annabeth scooped little Leo with her hand. She raised him up as he sat on the edge of her palm dangling his legs like it was a ride.

Whatever, you probably did it on purpose.

No I didn t, but it was hilarious, you getting all excited like that.

Okay, but is it really only two weeks til I m back to normal!?

Yep.

So how long are you guys going to be gone? Annabeth turned to me.

Um, we're not sure, Leo. I said.

When are guys leaving agian?

Tomorrow. That answered surprised Leo so much me almost fell off Annabeth s hand.

Tomorrow! And you decide to tell me now!?

Uh...sorry?

Jerks!

Hey, we were busy planning and everything.

Did you tell Jason and Piper?

Yes.

How long ago?

A few days...

Jerks!

Okay okay, in truth bad move, we should've told you earlier. We just didn t know how d you take it thats all.

So you might not be here to see me grow back?

Probably not.

Oh... He was a little disappointed.

What's wrong? Annabeth asked.

I don t know, I just thought since we started together, I thought we would end it together.

Oh, Leo, that s so cute! Leo s tiny cheeks blushed a little.

Whatever no biggie.

Yes biggie! This is our last night together with you being so cute and small.

Not going to lie. You're much more tolerable this size. I added in.

I completely agree. Annabeth said.

Jeez, thanks you guys. Awesome best friends, the both you.

Aw, looks like somebody is mad. Annabeth said turning on her cute motherly voice. Leo knew what was coming.

Don t you dare, Chase! Annabeth s other hand was coming closer to Leo.

Wait! Don t! Annabeth s fingers were rubbing Leo s head. Leo immediately stopped protesting.

Aw you like that don t you little fellow.

Damn it, Chase, you know I can t be mad at you when you do that. Leo had a smile on his face. I kissed Annabeth on the cheek. Mission accomplished.

Gross! Take it somewhere else you hormon driven hooligans.

Shut up. Annabeth said still rubbing little Leo s head. 


	13. Chapter 13 - You Mean Outthere

Jason's pov

"Alright, good luck you guys and be safe." I said to Percy and Annabeth. We were at the door of the apartment. They were leaving to find the rogue demigods. I hugged Percy.

"You know being safe is the last thing I want to do." He said. Then I hugged Annabeth.

"Please keep Jackson from getting into too much trouble for us." I told her.

"Don't I always?" Annabeth said with a smile. Piper came in, Leo on her shoulder. She hugged Annabeth.

"You better come back!" She said.

"You know I will, McLean." They release from the hug. "Just keep this little guy from getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself, Chase!" Annabeth rubbed his head.

"Sure you can." Piper went to Percy and hugged him.

"Don't drive Annabeth too crazy alright?"

"Don't have to worry about that." Percy replied. "Leo, don't get hurt right before you grow back, K?"

"Well don't get killed or anything."

"Going to miss giving you a bath."

"I'm not. Receiving a bath from someone who rarely takes one is weird."

"Come here you little smart ass." Percy takes Leo off Piper's shoulder and buries him in his chest, wrapping around Leo's body with his huge arms. The sight was pretty funny. "Mega Bear hug!" Annabeth came into the hug as well. Squeezing Leo.

"Okay okay, I feel the love, but there's too much of you guys and not enough Leo to go around!" I gave Piper a look, and we had the same idea. We both joined the hug. "Okay its a official, you guys are trying to kill me!" I could barely hear him, it was so muffled.

"Embrace the love, Valdez!" I said. We all let go. Leo still in Percy's arms.

"I hate you guys!"

"No you don't." Piper said. Percy handed Leo to Annabeth.

"Last time I guess to do this." Annabeth kisses Leo on top of the head. I could tell Leo was blushing. Annabeth hands Leo to Piper. They said their last goodbyes and Percy and Annabeth left.

Leo and I were in my bedroom. We were just laughing and talking like the brothers we were. When I came back from shopping yesterday, Percy told me about going outside with Leo since he hasn't been outside for months now.

I thought it was an absolute great idea, but I didn't think Piper would be up with it. Piper would of said no, thinking Leo could get hurt. Piper means well of course and I love how caring she is, but she has become a tad bit overprotective.

"Hey, Leo."

"Hm?"

"How about today, I take you outside." Leo became wide eyed.

"Like outside outside? As in out there!"

"Well yeah?"

"Oh."

"What, you don't want to go?" There was a beat of silence. Leo was in thought.

"I haven't been outside since I've been...downsized."

"Look if you don't feel like your ready to go outside its-"

"Hold on, I didn't say no!"

"So you want to go?"

"Well...yeah I guess so. What will we do?"

"I don't know, we could take a walk, get something to eat, watch a movie?"

"Jason Grace, I are asking me out on a date? How can I say no to you and your muscles!"

"Shut up."

"Yeah it sounds good. Lets do it! You, me, and Piper!" I hesitated when he said Piper. I guess I had the look on my face because he asked: "Did you tell Piper?"

"Well not exactly..."

"Gasp! Jason Grace, are you keeping secrets from your girly friend?"

"Look I just thought it best that we don't tell her about this."

"Why?"

"Well come on, you know the answer Piper will give if we ask her." In Leo's best Piper impression he said:

"No, absolutely not! Leo is too small and puny to go out into the big bad world! He might get eaten by a squirrel or something." I was laughing.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Yeah. I love Piper, but she has become just a tad bit...too attached."

"In all fairness its because she loves you."

"Yeah, I know, but..."

"Yeah I get it."

"I mean, I'm not a baby, I'm just shorter than usual." Leo laughed.

"So were gonna do this?"

"I guess so. When?"

"Tonight?"

"Tonight!?"

"Um...yes?"

"Oh, thought later, well whatever, yeah, tonight!"

It was decided. A few hours passed. Piper was going to take a shower. I was waiting for Leo outside his house. "Leo come on, we got to hurry." Leo exited through his front door, looking up at me with an annoyed look. "What?"

"When Piper notices that I'm gone, she'll panic."

"I left a note."

"Okay then, correction, when we come back she'll kill us." That thought hit me.

"Uhhh, well."

"Did you even think this through?"

"Look, when we come back and you're safe and sound she won't make such a big deal out of it."

"but she is still going to be mad."

"Ow big time, but I'll use my charms to get out of it." Leo rolled eyes.

"Dude." I picked him up and put him in my inside coat pocket.

"Lets go outside, pal." We were about to go through the door. Home free.

"Where are you going?" Piper's voice made me turn around. How did I not hear her coming?

"Out. Do some walking, you know."

"Oh. Cool. Before you go, have you seen Leo anywhere?"

"Isn't he in his house?"

"I just checked."

"Oh well I'm sure he's around." I was about to leave, but then I felt violent movement in my pocket. What the hell was Leo doing? I hope it wasn't noticeable.

"What's in your pocket!?" I slowly turned around.

"...nothing."

"Jason, your coat is moving." Piper walks up to me and grabs my coat. She goes inside and opens up the pocket.

"Piper, wait." Its too late. Leo's head sticks out. Shit. Piper's head rises and an angry and confused gaze interlocks with my eyes.

"He's around huh?"


	14. Chapter 14 - Busted

Leo's pov

Busted. All the way down from Jason's inside pocket I couldn't see Piper's eyes as she faced Jason, but I bet they are screaming you're dead!

"He's around huh?" She said.

"Umm...maybe closer than I thought." Jason said. Afterwards he proceeded with a weak laugh. The look on Piper's face showed that she wasn't in the mood. She looked pissed. Piper hates to be lied to and that was no secret. Jason saw that he wasn't changing the angry look Piper was giving him.

"Hold on. Piper, before you get upset."

"Too late." Piper said.

"Just let me explain-"

"Explain what, Jason? Are you going to explain why you just lied to my face? Why your taking Leo to gods know where without telling me? Because I would just love to hear an explanation."

"Uh, Piper." I said. She looked down at me. I was gonna say something to lighten the mood, but Piper's furious eyes told me that it wasn't a good idea.

"Get out of there." Piper picked me up from the pocket. "And you! You were just going to leave the apartment without telling me?" For once in my life, I was at a lost for words. Piper was just so scary.

"Leave Leo alone. All he just wanted was to go out and get some fresh air." Jason said. Piper put me down to the ground. I was on the floor, looking up at two giants arguing, which made me feel a lot smaller then I alrighty was. Plus watching a couple fight is just awkward.

"What do mean some fresh air?"

"I mean going outside. Leo's been cooped up in this apartment for months. If you ask me, I think its about time he went outside."

"Outside! Jason, Leo is practically the size of a doll if not smaller. If some sort of trouble was to break out, he couldn't defend himself. If something was to happen-"

"Well I won't let anything happen, I mean come on, how can you even doubt my ability to keep Leo safe."

"This isn't about you, Jason, this about Leo's safety. Sometimes you just have to make things all about you, don't ya!?

"Woah woah, hold up, I don't make things all about me, miss controlling!"

I tired of this, Watching my friends argue like this was upsetting, and looking up these two gigantic human beings was making me queasy. I began to speak. "Guys." They didn't respond, didn't even look down. They just continued their argument.

"Miss controlling!? How in hades am I controlling!?"

"Guys." I tried again.

"Your controlling because all you do is dictate Leo's life, you always have to be looking over him every second of everyday, always carrying him around like a chihuahua. Oh I'm Piper and I know what's best all the time!"

"Come on guys, thats enough!" I yelled this time. They didn't even flinch.

"Well excuse me for looking out for him and actually helping him out unlike you."

"What do mean? I help Leo out all the time."

"Since when!? I have never seen you do anything but chill. I've carried him place to place around the apartment so he doesn't have to walk, I've fed him, chopping food so they can be eatable, I've been there every single time he had a nightmare!"

"I've been there when he had nightmares."

"Yeah once! And I've actually done something about them. I'd hold him close and sleep with him, what have you done!?" There was some silence, then Piper continued. "Nothing. Thats right, thats the answer! Nothing, Jason Grace! I've been acting as guardian so when I say that I know what's best, I know whats best!"

"No! You think you know best. Your stubborn Piper. You can't even see that you're suffocating him." Piper shifted her feet, making it take a step forward. It was where I was so I quickly moved out of the way. Did she just forget that that I was? She didn't even respond when I yelled. It was like I wasn't even there.

"I care for Leo, Jason and I'm going to protect him and I don't need your criticism."

"Piper come on, can we just stop, call it a night and go to bed." I said.

"Leo just shut up! Just shut up! I pissed at you most all!" Piper snapped. Not only did it surprise me, but also Jason. His mouth was left open.

This time Piper some how heard me and looked down. She looked less piss, but the hurt and anger were still swimming around in her eyes. The look of I had enough! Was plainly there.

"Piper..." Jason began.

"No Grace. Don't you dare tell me to calm down. Leo is weak right now. Outside is dangerous. You were going to put Leo in harms way. Plus its night. What if you some how lose him, it'd be harder for you to find him. There are so many reasons why two are being idiots."

"...I'm stepping out." Jason said. As soon as Jason opened the door I wanted to yell after him. Please don't leave me with her! Jason was out the door. He slammed the door behind him, making me that he was gone, leaving only the giantess and the doll.

Piper just stared at the closed door. I couldn't see her face, but strangely I could sense that felt guilt or at least something close to that nature. Another beat.

"Piper." She didn't look at me as she talked.

"Don't, Leo." She passes a glance at me then walks to her room. "Just don't."

Like that, she too was gone. I left all alone. Damn it. What did I do.


End file.
